It is well known to utilize a well measuring instrument, such as a pressure gauge, in a well conduit for measuring well pressure as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,643.
The present invention is directed to a latch and setting tool for setting and releasing a well measuring instrument from a well conduit without subjecting the measuring instrument to excessive jarring. That is, most well measuring instruments are sensitive, expensive, and cannot be subjected to the usual jarring that most subsurface well tools receive when they are set and released in and from a well conduit.